Thief and a Bodyguard
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Like Princess and an Assassin, these are an attempt at some of my own prompts. This time with one of my other favorite HT couples. ACCEPTING PROMPT IDEAS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Authoress Note:**These are just basically a bunch of one-shots and ideas that come to my mind. I am doing this for the couple that has taken a place in my top five fav couples for this fandom, so yes these will all be about a single pairing. Please enjoy~

**Extra Note: **My parents took dance classes for awhile last summer and it was funny watching them break out into dances sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Shall We<strong>

"What are you watching?"

Ames looked away from the TV, glancing behind her to find Chance looking at the screen, his head tilted, standing in only in sweats and a tank-top. She liked this look on him. Suits looked good on him, sure. But that relaxed and at home look suited him more. He seemed like he loosened up when he was in his grungy look.

"Just some recaps of _Dancing with the Stars_," she answered, turning back to the TV as Chance padded over to stand behind her to her right. She could see him out of the corner of her eye as on the screen they counted down to last seasons winner, Hines Ward. "Ah hey. He plays for the Stealers," Chance exclaimed, sounding surprised. Ames smiled as she nodded. "Yeah they've had all kinds of sports players on the show. It's totally cool."

Chance climbed over the back of the couch and sat down beside her, laying back as he watched the screen. Ames found herself slightly amused and surprised. Most guys she knew would bitch and moan about a girl watching this show when they could watch NCIS or football or something else. She liked this show. Granted she didn't follow it religiously, but occasionally she did find time to catch up and get back into it.

"You like dancing?" The question caught Ames off guard. They'd been sitting quietly for a few minutes now and she hadn't expected him to say anything so soon. "Yeah. I use to do ballet," Ames smiled as she recalled a short time in her life when she'd had a nice home and had taken many dance lessons. "Was even in a production of Swan Lake once. Was pretty cool."

Chance looked at her thoughtfully before looking at the screen then at her before getting to his feet. Ames furrowed her brow as he ran around the couch and upstairs. She could hear him shuffling around upstairs a little, before he was back downstairs, holding two CD's in his hand. She stared as he walked by the TV and turned it off before walking to his radio and opening it up and placing the CD's inside.

He messed around with the buttons before hitting play. Ames almost laughed as a salsa step started to play, only for it to catch in her throat as Chance removed his shirt and waved for her to stand up. Numbly she did so and gave him a puzzled look, which is quickly replaced with surprise as he drew her towards him and without warning, began to move them both to the music.

She stumbled at first, caught in surprise by the sudden dancing. But she was able to catch herself and move with him easily, their bodies pressed firmly together. A salsa dance was sensual, required a trust of your partner, and a lot of closeness and hip movement. Ames hadn't ever been this close and personal with Chance before. Salsa dancing usually required practice and a gradual learning of trust, but... But here she was, her body dipping and hips twisting and body pressed to his... And they'd never practice together... It was just... Easy. She trusted him. She had since the day he saved Brody's life two years ago. And he... He trusted her. The evidence was here in their dancing together.

Ames smiled and with more force and pep she pushed on to move and twist and jump, a light sheet of sweat covering both of them as the music came to an end and they pulled close together. Chance's hand was on her waist while the other was in the air with hers as he dipped her slightly and she curled her leg up his side and they froze, panting softly and grinning.

As the track changed to the next song – a Mambo – Ames gripped his hand as he readied to release. He looked at her face with a raised brow, as she raised a brow as well. It was a silent question, and she hoped he could read it.

Chance smiled slowly as he removed his hand from her waist and took both hands firmly before he started to move, Ames happily following his steps as they danced on.

**R & R Plz~**

**OK So yes I've jumped to ChAmes ship. I blame cedricsowner . Anyway these will be practice for me, cause I've not written these two together for longer than a short short scene, and so these may not be that great. But Imma try :]**

**Also yes I'm still working on "Princess and an Assassin" I promise. The last two chapters will be up ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Authoress Note: **After catching up and reading chapter fifty-six of cedricowners _Isamu means_, I was struck with this idea of "where did Ames go?" Well I can tell you one thing about being a young woman in pain and where _I _would go. And I bet you Ames and me have this idea and mindset in common.

**Extra Note: **Am I the only one who wants to beat Chance's face in with a metal pipe? Cedricsowner... You make me hate Chance... I don't know whether to call ya evil or call ya a genius... Hmm.

* * *

><p><strong>Knocking on Doors<strong>

_Well you know those times  
>When you feel like there's a sign there on your back<br>Says I don't mind if ya kick me  
>Seems like everybody has<br>Things go from bad to worse  
>You'd think they can't get worse than that<br>And then they do..._

A radio crooned out some country song as Ames stood outside an apartment door labeled 8C in black paint on the chipping door with the black metal mailbox creaking and whistling from the strong December wind rushing by. Ames hugged herself to warm up her arms, before knocking loudly on the door, waiting as she heard the music turn down and a loud curse and banging around, before the door flung open.

Ames squinted as she was assaulted with a very blinding light and a large dog barking. "Shuttup, Hunter!" a rough female voice barked back at the German Shepard, before Ames was roughly dragged through the door into a warm hug. "Darlin ya best start letting it out now," her hugger whispered, "cause ya look like Hell itself has been banging down your roof."

And then she cried. She had promised she wasn't going to cry over this anymore. She had promised. She was tired of crying.. But here she was, large tears pooling from her eyes as Ames gripped her friend tight and shook, crying against their shoulder as she broke down, barely hearing the door being kicked closed behind her or realizing that she was being lead to a large plush couch.

**-0-**

"... so then I left," Ames finished softly, swallowing down a large gulp of coke and rum, wincing slightly. She forgot how strong _she _liked to make these. Ames whipped at her face and looked across from her where a woman with raven-black hair, ice-blue eyes, and tan skin sat swallowing down a glass bottle of Budweiser, shaking her head and muttering incoherently.

She sat cross legged on the couch as the German Sheppard, Hunter, was curled up beside her, his large head on her lap. "I don't know what to tell ya," the woman finally answered, her Texan accented voice thickening from the alcohol she was consuming, "I don't have much experience in this shit. Hell I'm almost thirty and my last big relationship was when I was twenty!" her voice went higher and Ames made a face but said nothing. Luckily the other woman caught herself and grinned.

"But you already know that, huh?" she said as she finished off her beer and sat it on the coffee table between them. "so why not tell ol' Kia why yer _really _here? Besides to rant and rave about this guy... By the way, if ya want, I can go kick his ass. I know that use to make ya happy."

Ames had to crack a weak smile. Kia Hawkins was one of the strangest women she knew. She was rebellious military pilot from Texas who had a thing for illegal downtown bike races. She'd been arrested multiple times in the past; it was a wonder she was allowed in the military really. But Ames supposed it helped having a father be a high ranked officer helped; even if Kia stated multiple times that her father could "go suck a railroad spike and choke". And what made Ames smile more.. Was that she knew Kia _would _go beat up someone for Ames if she asked.

And though the idea sounded tempting... She did not want Kia to get hurt because of her bitter anger and confusion towards the man she did not want to think about. "No it's cool," Ames finally chuckled out dryly. "He isn't...He isn't worth it." Ames took a sip of her mix-drink, before staring down into its contents.

"Spit it out, kid. Be blunt if ya have to," Kia grumbled as she finished her beer, fixing Ames with a look... That reminded her of Guerrero when he was trying to be patient and wait for her to realize a mistake or something. "Can I stay here with you. I really don't think I can go back there. Back to..." Ames trailed off and had to look away from Kia asshe frowned in distaste.

_'Never run away from a fight. Life is full of fights and though ya may not win em all, kid, at least you can hold your head up and say ya fucking tried.' _Years ago Ames fully believed that lesson Kia gave her after picking her and Brody up from the police station. Along with the _'If yer gonna do something that you know is stupid and you know will get yer ass arrested, don't go in trying to get caught!' _

"Alright," Ames blinked from her thoughts, as Kia spoke. "You can stay here... But this running away shit yer doing I wont tolerate for long. Yer gonna have to face him, kid." Ames could see something along the lines of bitterness and anger and sadness flash through Kia's ice-blue eyes as she looked at her. "You never know where you stand with someone you love if you don't face them,kid. I don't pretend to be some love doctor, but I do know I can say I know what it is like to run from love... You don't wanna do it for long unless you want to be alone, trust me," Kia gave her a weak, bitter,grin. "The only fight I ever ran from."

**-0-**

After getting settled in to the guest room Kia had lent her (which didn't take that long since she didn't have much stuff with her and even had to borrow some of Kia's clothes to sleep in and wear tomorrow) Ames curled up on the bed and stared out the window. She had a good view of the cities skyline and could make out copters and airplanes flying over. Sometimes she wished she could be out in the country to see the stars. Like the many stars she had seen in the deser...

She let her thoughts drop off and curled the covers tighter around herself, clinching her eyes shut to try and make herself sleep and push anymore wandering and pestering thoughts away. But instead all she could see were flashes of the office. Of Guerrero sitting athis laptop and drinking tea. Winston reading the morning paper. Ilsa at her desk as Carmine padded around for a spot to sleep. Of Chance... Ames bit down on her tongue and stifled a cry from the pain, burying her face in her pillow and shaking. From anger or repressed tears, she didn't know.

God dammit! God dammit all! Love... Love really fucking bites.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Authoress Note:**These are just basically a bunch of one-shots and ideas that come to my mind. I am doing this for the couple that has taken a place in my top five fav couples for this fandom, so yes these will all be about a single pairing. Please enjoy~

**Extra Note: **Hey Fox! For the record, ya should have let Chance or Guerrero be the ones all slimy in the vent... Nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Slippery<strong>

"For the record; I hate you all right now," Ames grumbled as she pulled off her shirt and jeans, slipping down into her underwear and bra. She was getting real tired of being the one to have to do the dirty – claustrophobic and slimy – work all the time. "Dude stop being a baby," Guerrero grunted, as Ilsa handed the younger woman the bottle of oil that she was, once again, going to have to cover herself in.

"Hey why don't you strip naked and try shimmying through that thing, huh? I'll act like a baby if I want!" Ames exclaimed in annoyance before squeezing a blob of oil on her hand before going at her arms and chest. Guerrero raised a brow at her as she glared and continued to rub down her body. "I mean do you have any idea how much this stuff affects your skin? I'll be scrubbing my pores out for weeks." Guerrero rolled his eyes and walked around her to the van, which was parked a few feet away at the opening of the alley.

Ames squeezed another glob out and went to her stomach, outter and inner thighs, and kneecaps. Ilsa had left with Guerrero, leaving Ames alone to curse them all. Why did she have to do this? Ilsa could just as easily strip down and climb through the vents! "You know we appreciate this, Ames," a familiar voice pipped up. Ames look up to find Chance coming around the van, walking over to her with a boyish smile dipped with slight sympathy.

Ames sighed and nodded. She knew they did... She just wouldn't mind if they showed it more! She squeezed another glob on her hand and went for her back – well tried to anyway – grumbling as she tried to reach back as much as she could. "Here, let me," Chance spoke up, taking the oil from her and squeezing it onto his hands. Ames sighed and turned around so her back was to him, hissing at how cold the oil was on her back.

She stood still as Chance's hands worked the oil across her back. She tried not to shiver at how rough yet gentle his hands felt, the oil smoothing out his hands a little more than they were. Years of messing with guns and doing what he did had given him rough and hard skin... Yet he was able to work the oil on her with such delicacy that it almost took her breath away.

She heard him squeeze a little more out before going at her lower back and her legs, his thumbs working at the skin. Ames shivered and did her best to steady her breathing. The hell was wrong with her? It's just Chance! He's touched you before. _'Yeah but not like this he hasn't,'_a voice pipped up almost smuggishly, as Chance grunted and shook the oil from his hand as he came to stand in-front of her.

"Alright. All set. Now remember, when you get inside make sure you can describe the system to me and Guerrero, alright? We'll get you through that and you can get me in." Ames nodded numbly as he wiped his hands, before slowly following him to the vent. She watched him tear the side open with his bare hands, hands that had just gently applied the oil to her back, before he stepped aside and ushered her towards the opening, which she had to stretch to reach.

She felt warm hands on her waist grip her firmly and lift her up to help her through. "Be careful miss Ames," Ilsa exclaimed, as Ames reached back and took the earpiece from Guerrero, before beginning her climb through the tight vent, her mind far from the mission and instead focusing on the feel of firm and gentle hands on her back and waist. Ames slipped slightly and busted her knee, cursing.

"Dude, focus," Guerrero grunted, as she grumbled and shook her head, doing her best to push the thoughts away for later. She had a job to do right now and if she messed up she was going to have to put up with Winston and Guerrero's bitching for the rest of this and next week. Gritting her teeth she grabbed the next opening and pulled herself up.

**-0-**

It took her a good twenty minutes to climb through the vent, much to her dissatisfaction. But she'd made it through and had been able to actually solve the security system on her own – it was a simple piece like one would find at a cheap store – and get Chance through with no problem – well besides the fact that she was still left in her underwear and was running around with Chance and getting those damn thoughts again... But other than that, everything went well and their client was safe and happy now.

"Here you go," Winston said, handing her a towel to dry herself off with finally. She was pretty sure the oil had already coated her pores and that she was going to have to scrub til her skin was raw to get the shit out. She mumbled a thanks though and proceeded to work at wiping herself off slowly, making sure to get as much of it off of her as she could.

"You did good," Ames nearly jumped out her skin, looking up as Chance approached her with a cup of what smelled like her favorite drink – A vanilla mocha-chino with hopefully whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. Ames accepted the warm beverage happily as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders to try and fight off the cold, sipping happily. As she stirred the whipped cream into the drink, warmth enclosed around her as the towel fell from her shoulders.

Ames blinked and looked at herself, moving her arms around. She was wearing a size too big button-up dress-shirt. Ames looked up at Chance who was now shirtless and talking to Winston as Guerrero and Ilsa closed down some of the surveillance vans equipment. Ames sat her drink down softly and buttoned up the front of the shirt, watching Chance shrug and talk casually.

She hugged herself and grabbed her drink, taking in Chance's natural scent and the drink with a small smile, barely noticing as Ilsa helped her into the back of the van so they could all leave.

**R & R Plz**

**I just felt like doing something kinda cute ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Authoress Note:** These are just basically a bunch of one-shots and ideas that come to my mind. I am doing this for the couple that has taken a place in my top five fav couples for this fandom, so yes these will all be about a single pairing. Please enjoy~

**Extra Note: **Animals and understanding just go together, ya know?

* * *

><p><strong>Animals<strong>

It had been a long day. A small mission for an old friend had Chance feeling happy and a little drained. It hadn't been a very hard mission, really; just help a friend guard an endangered owl from predators who had been planning to attack the shelter she worked at. In the past she could've handled it on her own. But years later and after an incident that she refuses to talk to him about, she was no longer as up to par as she had been.

He had just taken off his jacket and thrown it on the couch, when he noticed something was wrong. Carmine wasn't sleeping on the couch. He was always laying on the couch when he got home. Furrowing his brow in concern, Chance looked around and listened until he heard a soft whimper and the familiar sound of paws clicking on hardwood floors.

Following the sound, Chance cautiously approached Carmine as the dog whimpered and shifted around, pawing at an open window. Chance went to close the window but stopped as Carmine headbutted his leg and caused him to fall forward and hang out the window. "Carmine, what-" he stopped mid-sentence and paled as he saw, climbing around the narrow ledge of the office, was Ames!

"Ames!" Chance exclaimed, causing the brunette to whip her head to the left to look at him. It wasn't until she turned a little towards him, that he could see something moving in her arms. An animal of some sort. "Don't move!" Chance ordered in the most commanding voice he could manage, as he bolted back to the living-room and over to the window closes to Ames. It had been locked so she wouldn't have been able to open it, but it looked like she had gotten the idea to try and make it over to it.

Chance stuck his head out the window and could see Ames was only a few shuffles away from the window. Chance pulled himself forward and let his body hang halfway out the window, his back to the ground as he held onto the metal of the window and held his hand out to her. "Move slowly and grab my hand!" Chance called out over the wind. Ames nodded and shifted the moving bundle to her other arm before slowly shuffling sideways towards him, careful to not look down – which was a good thing.

After what felt like hours, Ames's fingers finally brushed against his and he was able to yank her to him and inside the building. He held her carefully, noting how much she was shaking. "Ames, what the hell?" he asked finally as he shut the window. A soft mewing sound was his answer as Ames smiled and opened up her arms to show off a small black kitten with big green eyes.

"It was just crawling on the ledge and I couldn't reach it so I climbed out to get it.. Kinda stupid, right?" Ames said as she scratched the small creatures head as Carmine sniffed its foot. Chance stared at the kitten and then at Ames and started to laugh. "Yeah... But I wouldve done the same," he answered, causing Ames to grin. The two shared a laugh before the headed to the kitchen to give the small creature some milk.

**-0-**

"You gonna name it?" Chance asked later, as he watched the kitten crawl up and down Ames's stomach. It was more lively now that it had gotten some food in its stomach and was cleaned - that had been harder to deal with than giving Carmine a bath. Ames shrugged as she tapped the kitten on the nose, letting it lick and naw lightly on her finger. "I don't know. I've never had a pet before," she answered truthfully, chuckling as Carmine placed his head on her lap and let the kitten paw at his nose. "How did you name Carmine?" she asked.

Chance's body stiffened and his face fell slowly. He couldn't find his voice as his mind flashed through images of Carmine as a puppy and of Katherine. Carmine, seeming to sense his sudden distress, whimpered and pushed away from Ames to place his head on his knee. Ames gave him a puzzled and worried look. "Hey... It's cool... You don't have to tell me if you don't want... Sorry..." she said softly, hugging the kitten to her.

That was right. Ames didn't know. Ilsa only knew because she had done some digging and had confronted him after Guerrero made her go to him and confess her curiousity. But Ames... Ames had no reason to care. She was just on the team for her own second chance after they had captured her. She didn't have a reason to dig up his past, just as he had no reason to dig up hers. "Hey it's fine," he finally replied, finding his voice and smiling. "It's a long story.. But Carmine had his name before I got him."

Ames nodded and let the kitten sleep on her lap. "I think I'm gonna name her Hope." Chance looked at the kitten and then at Ames as she babied it on her lap and let Carmine rest at her feet before smiling softly. "I think that's a good name for it."

**Sooo cheesy xD Hahaha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Authoress Note:** These are just basically a bunch of one-shots and ideas that come to my mind. I am doing this for the couple that has taken a place in my top five fav couples for this fandom, so yes these will all be about a single pairing. Please enjoy~

**Extra Note: **My friends says he likes to kiss a girl with flavored lipgloss... Why? That stuff leaves a funny taste in my mouth when I use it. Hurm. But it seems I'm a minority in that field, so whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Taste<strong>

Chance couldn't understand it. How the hell did he get himself in these situations anyway? Was it karma for his past deeds? Was it bad luck? Why the hell did he have to be the one to deal with a very emotional, very intoxicated, and very sexually dressed Ames?

Tonight was suppose to be his time off – forced on by Ilsa – from work, along with tomorrow. He'd expected tonight and tomorrow to be filled with him slobbing out and watching TV and eating take-out with Carmine before movie night later with Guerrero. The usual lazy day routine.

Instead, as he had just finished dressing in shorts and a t-shirt after a long shower, he got a silent warning from his security system before the elevator started up. Gun ready, he expected to be met with some guy with a gun. Instead he got two drunk teens dragging in an equally drunk Ames!

"You, bro! You Ames's bud?" a drunk male asked as his female friend soothingly rubbed Ames's back and ushered her to the nearest couch, keeping her from face-planting or twisting her body up. Chance quietly and quickly holstered his gun away and out of sight before looking at Ames as she curled up on the couch and the young woman stumbled over to what Chance guessed was her boyfriend.

She gave him a drunk wave. "Hey sorry for crashing your door, sir! Ames is totally fucking upset right now and she kept asking to come ehre. Your her work buddy right? Can you like make sure she doesn't throw up on herself or something? Cause I would, but we gotta get back to the hotel. Are DD is waiting for us!" Chance winced at how loud the woman was screaming as he nodded and watched them stumble into the elevator and disappeared.

Confused, Chance stared at the elevator before walking over to the couch where Ames was. She was curled up on the couch, crying. Her hair, which he could see she had fixed up nicely at first, was in a tangled mess and framing and covering her face. Her form fitting single-strap dress had ridden up on the side, showing off a fair amount of legging and a peak of her underwear.

He'd tried to ignore that as he walked around the couch and crouched down eye-level with her face, pushing strands of hair away from her eyes so she could see him and he could see her better. She raised a brow at her and remained silent, unsure of what to say or what to do. He had no idea what was going on or why she was upset; there could be multiple reasons.

"Sssiiitsss yuurrmm fult," Ames grumbled, glaring weakly at him. Chance furrowed his brow and stood up. He looked down at her as her glazed eyes followed him as best she could. She grumbled incoherently and pushed herself to a sitting position. Chance cautiously sunk down beside her. "What did you say?" he finally asked, unable to figure out what she had said to him, her words to gurgled and slurred for him to make out.

He jumped as, violently and suddenly, Ames pushed herself up and turned on him. "Ssittts yerm fult! Whyy c'nt I haabba norml d'te! Whyy duyu habtu albvais wuinnin itt!" She exclaimed drunkily, coming to punch his shoulder. He let her, knowing it wouldn't hurt and for the fact he had no idea what she was talking about! "Ames I think you need to-!" His words are cut off as her lips suddenly, and roughly, find his.

She falls against him, straddling him slightly, her mouth pressed hungrily and hard against his. Chance at this point has no clue what to do! Oh he knew what he should be doing. He should pull her off him and get her some water and into a guest room to sleep. But he finds he's a little to distracted and caught up in the taste of her. He can taste Bourbon and Whiskey on her breath from the heavy drinking. But what shocks him... Is the burst of Watermelon flavor from her lip-gloss.

The taste is strangely intoxicating as she pulls away for breath before falling back against his mouth. He knows he should be pushing her off. She's drunk and he's sober. She doesn't know whats going on and he does. But dammit if that Watermelon and alcohol taste wasn't so... Chance grunted as she pushed down and began to grind on him, searching for friction.

He slouched down and sighed. How the hell did he get himself in these situations.. And why did he have to have a fucking concision. He would allow for the kisses, but he knew he;d have to cut off if she tried to get further than tha- Fuck! Chance groaned as Ames's hands, having somehow slid up and under his shirt, slid them down his chest. Her nails racking the skin enough to send a tingle along the trail, her tongue sliding past his lips, deepening the watermelon and bourbon whiskey taste and causing him to groan.

Great. Now he wanted Watermelon... And he hated the stuff! Dammit, Ames.

**No clue what to say about this... No clue... Save for now I want something alcoholic xD**

**R & R Plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Authoress Note:** These are just basically a bunch of one-shots and ideas that come to my mind. I am doing this for the couple that has taken a place in my top five fav couples for this fandom, so yes these will all be about a single pairing. Please enjoy~

**Extra Note: **"_I don't know but/ I think I maybe/ Fallin' for you/ Dropping so quickly/ Maybe I should/ Keep this to myself/ Waiting 'til I/ Know you better._" Ack! Damn bubbly love songs! Why must you do this to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Fell<strong>

Ames didn't know when it had happened. She just knew it had and that it had taken its sweet time to come clean with her. She does wonder when it happened, though. Had it happened when he offered her a spot in their plan to save Ilsa? Or had it been when he had helped her and Brody out of a real bad jam?

Who knows. She could sit for hours -and she had already – and try to put her finger on it, but she knew the answer would never be clear. She just knew it had happened and it was happening now, as she sat in the living-room and watched him and Guerrero spar like they did every-time they were bored and feeling rusty.

She sits and watches the boyish glint of concentration and determination sparkle in his too blue eyes as he tries to take his opponent down. She watches how he's fast and strong, yet careful and in control so he doesn't hurt his friend. She would watch the way his muscles would ripple and tense and unlock with his breathing; watch the tattoo on his arm move like it was alive.

She didn't always watch him. She use to be fascinated and focused on Guerrero. Always watching him, pinning for him to want to watch her, hoping he would swoop in for her. Bad boys – dangerous men – had always done it for her and he was the walking talking poster figure of bad and dangerous. And it had all been wishful, wannabe bad girl, thinking.

Ames wasn't a hard-ass. Not like she tried to make people believe. Guerrero had seen to it that she learned it the hard way. And she had. And that was where her fascination and pinning for him had morphed to simple respect. She had never fully respected him until her hero idolization and crush died down. And well, the fact that he had a son and an oh so obvious thing for Ilsa had really helped her to stir from that path.

And well, it was somewhere along that line that she really fully grasped her feelings for a certain blond ex-assassin. Her friends instantly approved (not that she would care about their overall opinion, but once her friend Cloe had gotten a look at her "family" and at Chance, all the girls knew what he looked like and they were all in) and Brody told her to go for it (though he also told her to be careful – acting the older brother like always).

Ames sat up in her seat as Guerrero grabbed Chance's leg and flipped him down with what looked like ease, pulling her lightly from her thoughts to focus in on them. Chance kicked and loosened his leg from Guerrero's grasp to try and catch him with his other foot while also using his hands to keep his body up and ready. To Ames it was like watching some sort of choreographed dance when she watched them spar – only the dance was always changing for them. It was fascinating and almost frightning.

Christopher Chance. Ames knew what he use to be. She knew his past with Katherine – and only because she'd asked him about why he would mumble her name in his fitful sleeps – and knew many other things about his time as Junior. She knew what he was capable of. Knew that, if he allowed himself to sink to his old ways, he could kill Ames with his bare hands. Hands that had comforted and soothed her after her tearful divorce with Alejandro.

Really the man named Chance, the man that she might just love, was possibly even more dangerous than Guerrero. With Guerrero.. You knew he was dangerous. You knew what he was capable of and how to avoid him if you wanted to live. But Chance? Chance was the one who could make you comfortable, make you feel safe – only to be able to yank it out from under you and put a bullet in your head. To Ames... It was like she had fallen for a man that would fit right in a _Thomas Harris _novel. Only Chance was no Hannibal – thank God.

"Tied dude," Guerrero said as Chance helped him up off the ground, again pulling Ames from her thoughts. She rolled her eyes and pushed out of her chair to head to the kitchen, where Ilsa sat at the table drinking some tea as Winston sat at the make-shift bar Chance had set up, eating a doughnut and watching the news. Ames walked to the fridge and grabbed two bottle of water before heading back to the living-room in time to see Guerrero slam Chance down on the mat, the taller male groaning and laughing.

Guerrero rolled his eyes and helped him up. "That's two outta three dude," he wiped his hands as Ames opened her water bottle and took a drink, watching them exchange some kind of handshake, before Chance smiled at her. Ames smiled back and held out a water-bottle. His expression went blank for a second before a large grin split his boyish and handsome face and he accepted the water-bottle, opening it and taking large gulps. "Thanks, Ames," he panted out, coming up for air.

Ames shrugged. "Oh hey, no problem," before walking back over to her spot on the couch in the living-room, drinking her own bottle of water. She didn't know when it had happened. And most of the time, she tried not to dwell on why or how. She just knew it had. And she knew, some day, she'd tell him. But not today. Today, she was just his teammate. His teammate who had fallen – and was still going down.

**I like character insight sometimes ^^**

**R & R Plz~**

* * *

><p><strong>cedricsowner – I'm sorry I stopped there! I just didn't wanna keep going to leave room for imagination. I may write a full "what happens next" single fic later, though ;)<strong>

**veniceit – Haha! Well thanks! I try to be as descriptive as I can because I like to make sure people and feel like they're right there when what they're reading is happening, ya know? And you really think they're in character? Thanks! I always feel I'm fucking up in that department.**

**niagaraweasel – LOL! Well thanks! But as I told ced, I may do a full version later ;) And really? The only lipgloss flavor that I ever find that matches what it says is Bubblegum! And one gets tired of bubblegum – least I do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Authoress Note:** These are just basically a bunch of one-shots and ideas that come to my mind. I am doing this for the couple that has taken a place in my top five fav couples for this fandom, so yes these will all be about a single pairing. Please enjoy~

**Extra Note:** Oh lookie what Ive gone and written this time! Heehee ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Twist and Turn<strong>

Chance was a lot of things. He was an ex-assassin, he was a hired body-guard, he was friends with one of the most dangerous men in the underworld, and he was... Blissful and hot. It was very hot right now. His muscles were on fire and his body was shaking like crazy as sat slumped against the headboard of his bed, covered in sweat.

His vision swam in and out as his breathing became labored. What the hell was wrong with him? "Hey you still alive?" Chance's head whipped around, his vision swirling like he was on a very fast carny ride, as he struggled to find the owner of the voice. "A-Ames?" he gasped out as he slumped back against the headboard.

"Yeah," she answered as he was able to finally pinpoint where she was. She was sitting at the edge of his bed, looking... Very enticing? What? Chance swat away at those thoughts as he again focused on her. She was wearing a large t-shirt and nothing else save for an expression of worry on her face. "What- What happened? Where.. Wha-" Ames cut off his confused rambling with a soft hushing sound that soothed his frantic thoughts slightly.

"Easy. Guerrero says I'm suppose to keep you calm, OK? You're fine. You got drugged on our last mission, remember? Crazy guy with the syringe gun?" she tried to clarify, as Chance was able to grasp bits and pieces of memory – of a chase through an abandoned hospital, a captured client, and a man with a gun... The syringe gun? "Yeah... Yeah I kinda remember... Urg," he grunted as he tried to sit up straighter, failing. "W-What did he get me with?" Chance had been exposed to a lot of drugs in his life – having tested many with Guerrero and Baptiste back in the day. But he'd never felt like this. Never felt like he needed an anchor – like his body was on fire and floating all at once.

Ames shrugged softly. "We don't really know. It was some new drug the guy had made. All we know is that it didn't kill you and it made your heart-rate and body temp shoot up. We had to put you in ice to cool you down..." Chance could hear the worry in her tone, and realized that the whole ordeal had probably been terrifying for her.

Chance licked his chapped lips and nodded in understanding. "Where's.. Where's everyone?" he asked, trying to listen for Ilsa or Winston. "The mission isnt over yet. They had some stuff to finish up – loose ends to tie I guess. They had me stay to watch you. Guerrero said you'd come through soon," Ames answered reaching up to touch his forehead. Chance's body reacted to the touch in a way that had him almost slam back away from her.

The heat intensified throughout his body, his heart-rate increased, and his breathing labored tenfold... And his blood pulsed throughout _every inch_ of hi,, causing him to groan at the sudden onslaught to his body. Ames gave a startled gasp and tried to pull her hand away, only for Chance to roughly grab her wrist with lightning speed and put her hand against his forehead again. Ames became very still for him as he tested how her skin would burn and sooth him. Shit. "It's an aphrodisiac," he croaked, his mouth having gone dry.

Ames's eyes widened as she frowned. "Those really work?" she asked, her hand still pressed against his skin, having moved to cup his face as he seemed to unconsciously move her hand. Chance nodded slowly, his body distracted and focused on Ames and where Ames's hand was on him. He shivered slightly as she moved her fingers a little, his mind wondering what it would feel like if he moved her hand dow - No no!

Ames gave a distressed sigh. She could see he was in some kind of pain. She didn't know much about aphrodisiacs, except that they made you kinda high like and that they also made you horny as hell. She also knew that a good many people said the drug wore off faster with sexual contact... Oh...

Chance gulped as he tried to keep his mind steady. Tried to keep his mind away from the very provocative thoughts that centered around Ames and her touch. At least he could later tell Guerrero that the drug fucked with your mind as much as your body. He was pretty sure he'd like to know some of the affects later on when this was all over – Ames?

Chance's body went taut as Ames pulled her hand away from his face and she crawled fully onto the bed and between his legs. His mouth dried painfully and his throat seemed to close up as she nudged his legs wider and unbuttoned his jeans and slowly unzipped him. "Am-Ames, what are you...?" his voice trailed off, as she pushed her hair out of her face and slid her hand into his pants and nudged some of them down his hips. The evidence of the drugs affect was in clear sight now.

"You've been like this for about like four hours now, including when he first drugged you," Ames began reaching forward to rub against his still covered and slowly hardening erection, "and like I read that you can be like this for days with some drugs unless you get like sexual release. So I'm gonna help you." She said it as if it was the most natural thing to do, which had his mind reeling.

He couldn't speak. His breathing quickening as she reached for the elastic band of his boxers and pulled them down, revealing himself to her. She pushed her hair out of her face as she reached forward and began to work her hand up and along his length, causing him to groan with a sharp and almost painful intake of breath. "Ames... No.. Don't-!"

He took a sharp intake of air once again as without warning Ames, who was now on her stomach and propped on her elbows, leaned in and took him into her mouth. He panted as she rolled her tongue around him, letting out a guttural moan as she slowly started to bob her head, sucking slowly and lightly. "Shit, Ames..." he groaned as he could only pant and roll his head back, his hands finding her head, his fingers gripping and running through her hair.

The fire running through his body increased, his pulse spiking as her tongue pressed to his weeping slit, flicking and teasing lightly as her head continued up and down, her lips soft and massaging on his hard and sensitive cock. He shivered and tried not to buck his hips and gag her as she glanced up at him, her large amber eyes half lidded.

He took in a sharp breath and whimpered when she pulled away, replacing her mouth with her hand as she pushed more of her hair once again out of her face, her hand working a slow and steady rhythm along him. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders as she made to bend down and take him again. She stopped and looked at him, her head tilted in question as he tried to find his voice. "Ames-" she cut him off, shaking her head as she moved her hand, continuing its slow and even movement. "It's cool," she said softly, the darkening room just barely covering a small blush on her face, as she smiled. "I want to help... Isn't that what you do for your teammates?"

Chance's tongue stuck to the top of his mouth and he slowly realized the extent of _why _Ames was doing what she was doing. He nodded lightly and Ames gave him a slight grin before pushing her hair back and leaning forward, her mouth encircling his hard cock with such soft and tenderness that it sucked his breath away. Her tongue lazily moved around, flicking and pressing against his tip, as she created a pulling and pushing friction with her mouth once again.

Chance closed his eyes, allowing himself to concentrate on her mouth around him, on the blissful sensation building and contracting inside him, stretching like a rubberband being pulled to its limit before it would break. He ran his fingers through her hair, his nails digging lightly into her skull, his hips arching enough to bring himself deeper into her welcoming mouth without choking her. His breathing picked up once again and his heart fluxed as, without warning, he released, letting out a choked cry, his fingers tightening around her hair and pulling from the force of his orgasm.

He saw a searing white light upon his release. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing as he allowed his body to calm, the drug almost a whisper of existence in his body. He slowly opened his eyes and let the darkness of his room clear for him to once again be able to make out Ames. She was wiping at her face, having pulled back in time. She smiled at him and he could see the blush she was trying to hide in the dark.

"Feeling better? You sound better... Like you don't sound like you can't breath at least," she sighed, sounding relieved as Chance pushed himself up straighter. He reached out to grasp the back of her head, leaning her closer to him. She stiffened slightly, looking confused as she allowed him to pull her closer to him.

He didn't know what to say now. All the things he wanted to say now sounded wrong. He understood now. Fuck Guerrero was right. He was really bad at reading chicks. There had been signs to this coming, Signs that were right smack infront of him and yet... And to think he'd once called himself a highly trained professional assassin. An assassin is suppose to be able to read people, no matter their age or sex and he'd missed it. Could have missed it if not for this moment.

"Uh... Chance?" Ames whispered, her eyes wide and lost now. "Are you like, OK-" her words were silenced as Chance brought her mouth to his. Ames's body instantly relaxed then and he brought her closer, their mouths instantly going for dominance as what needed to be said was said in silence, left for them to read and understand. To try and talk about later.

For now, all that mattered was the physicality.

**-0-**

Winston sighed as he sat down on the couch. He was tired. It had been a grueling mission with Chance getting hit and down for the end. They'd caught the guy of course. But it would've been a hell of a lot easier with Chance.

Surprisingly Ilsa had been a big help. She'd been the one to pull off distracting the guy so Guerrero and him could come in for the drop. She's played calm and collected and had been able to keep his focus fully on her... Course that was what happened when you pulled an Aunt Patty... Course sometimes it ended with the tell-all bump, but luckily it hadn't come to that.

"Mr. Winston?" Speaking of Ilsa. Winston turned to her and saw that she looked concerned, wincing as she held her arm. Oh that's right. The guy had knicked her with a knife. She'd need to get that cleaned. She'd been so quiet about it he'd forgot. "Are you alright?"

Winston gave a weak nod. "Yeah, Ilsa. Just tired. Getting damn old for this," he sighed as he got up. "Why don't I take a look at your arm." Ilsa looked at her bloody and cut arm and smiled. "Mr. Guerrero went to get some medical supplies from Mr. Chance's loft. You just relax. I'm in... Decent hands," she chuckled lightly as Winston rolled his eyes. This whole thing with Guerrero and Ilsa was just to damn weird for him.

And thinking of Guerrero, Winston jumped as he heard the man's booted feet stomping lightly down the stairs, obviously not carring that Chance was probably still passed out upstairs with Ames. He had to have woken by now and was probably trying to rest. "Would you keep it down!" he hissed, as Guerrero motioned Ilsa to the other couch before opening the medical kit and going to work at her arm.

"What for, dude?" Guerrero asked, concentrating on sewing up Ilsa's arm. The knick had been deeper than they all thought and stitches were needed. These would hold over temporarily until she could get to a professional. Winston reigned in his temper to keep his voice leevl. "Cause Chance and Ames are sleeping upstairs!"

Guerrero gave a wolf-like grin as he pulled the thread through Ilsa's skin as she hissed. "He's awake, dude, trust me. Heard him when I went upstairs. He's _with_ Ames." Winston furrowed his brows as he took in Guerrero's expression and what he said... Oh. Oh hell no! "No way," Winston said, his eyes wide as Ilsa looked between them. "Mr. Guerrero when you say _with_, you don't mean they're..." Ilsa trailed off as Guerrero finished off the last bit of threading. "Exactly what I said, dude. They're _with _each other," he rolled his eyes and closed the kit before standing and making his way to the kitchen to wipe the blood from Ilsa's wound off his fingers.

Ilsa and Winston shared a look that said one thing. "Oh, dear/shit."

**R & R Plz :]**

**Oh dear/shit indeed. What was it that Winston said? "Well gentleman in experience whenever women enter the picture things tend to get a little bit messy"... Hmm? I dont know Wintson, they're lookin pretty good to me ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Authoress Note:** These are just basically a bunch of one-shots and ideas that come to my mind. I am doing this for the couple that has taken a place in my top five fav couples for this fandom, so yes these will all be about a single pairing. Please enjoy~

**Extra Note:** Oddly enough I got the idea for this while listening to _Desert Rose _by Sting ft. Cheb Mami.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose<strong>

How long had it been? Really it should be a good sign that he couldn't recall the last time he had come here... But still it was also scary. Hell he wasn't even sure what pushed him to come here today. Something in his gut had just told him to be here; to come visit _her_ stone.

As Chance walked through the rows of tombstones of names he had never heard of and people he would never know, his mind wandered slightly. Enough to put his instincts on the fritz. If they'd been at top form, he might have felt a pair of invisible eyes watching him as he made his way.

_'You shouldn't have done that. You know we aren't suppose to do stuff like this, Katherine,' _an echoing male voice sighed in exasperation seemingly from nowhere. An unladylike, but with a slight touch of undertone femininity, snort was heard. _'He needs to see this, Marshall. It will help him see better.'_

The air wavered behind Chance, and if he had turned around, he wouldv'e seen a man and a woman sitting on large headstones, watching him. The woman was smiling, her eyes seemingly distant as he made his way ahead of them. Beside her, the man shook his head at her, but sighed in defeat. _'You really think this will help?' _he asked as they both disappeared before reappearing ahead of Chance.

The woman, Katherine, nodded with a confident grin. _'I know it will. They just need a few pushed in the right direction is all.'_ At they, Marshall stared at the young woman with brunette hair and auburn eyes as she wiped dirt off of a still slightly new looking headstone, smiling as she was able to read the name. "Found you!" she happily sighed, remaining crouched as she grabbed a large brown paper bag.

She pushed her hair out of her face as she pulled out five fake roses, each a different color – yellow, red, white, blue, and pink. Each representing a member of the team, the red one Chance for his love for Katherine. Ames placed the roses against the headstone carefully, digging the ends lightly into the ground so the wind wouldn't be able to pick them up.

Katherine smiled at the gesture, sitting on a branch of a nearby tree. Marshall was leaning against the trunk, looking at the young women, before glancing at Chance, who stood not far off, watching from behind a large grave. His brow was furrowed in puzzlement and his hand rested against the cool stone as he watched Ames.

"What is she doing here?" Chance whispered. "How did she... Who...," He didn't know what to think! So many questions were forming at once. Who told her where this place was? How did she know about this? Why was she here? He shook his head as he watched Ames stand at full height and smile down at the headstone. He struggled to hear what she was saying as he lips began to move.

Marshall rolled his eyes and sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to do this! Pushing forward he concentrated and pushed at the air, causing wind to instantly pick up and blow towards them. Chance blinked as his face was slapped with cold air and his ears were able to pick up on what Ames was saying, her voice carrying in the wind.

"... I hope you don't mind roses. Course what girl doesn't like em?" she chuckled as she held her hair out of her face as the wind continued. "I'm soo not suppose to be here. I mean, I don't even know you and you don't know me... But Chance does. He knew you." She pulled her jacket around herself and Chance found himself straining even more. Marshall picked up the wind again as Katherine disappeared and reappeared behind the younger woman, placing an encouraging hand on her shoulder.

Ames smiled. "I kind of snooped into his past. He.. He talked about you in his sleep. I tried to get Guerrero to tell me more but he said I had to talk to him.. And I... I don't wanna like bring up something that could make him mad at me or hurt his feelings."

Chance's form straightened and he walked around the other side of the angel so that he was behind Ames's line of vision. He slowly made his way closer as Marshall made sure the wind continued to carry her words and cover his feet moving across the leaf covered grown. "I don't want to make him pull away," Ames continued, "I mean I feel like I understand him more since I joined the team and I dont want him to like think I'm just trying to be like everyone else and dig up things that he doesn't want messed with. Cause everyone deserves their secrets. I totally have a few of my own."

Katherine looked behind her and smiled as Chance drew close. She held her hand out to him, knowing he couldn't see her but also knowing he'd know what to do if she could get the feelings Ames had flowing through her. He was close enough to touch Katherine if she were alive as Ames sighed.

"You know.. I think I understand now why I wanted to come and see you," Ames began again as Chance held his breath. "I guess I just feel I should tell you that I'm in-" Ames's voice cut short as Chance's hand made contact with her shoulder. Katherine closed her eyes and disappeared fully, reappearing beside Marshall as he slowly made the wind slow down.

_'Did it work?' _he asked as Katherine leaned against the trunk of the tree beside him, a sad smile. _'Not the way I had planned... But it's close enough,'_ she sighed and Marshall reached out and squeezed her shoulders, watching as Ames looked worried as Chance bent down and looked at the roses. The younger woman's fear that she'd done something bad evaporated into a small smile as Chance looked up at her and gave his own smile. _'Hmm. So? Are we done?'_

Katherine smiled at Chance and Ames before pushing away from the tree trunk and nodding. _'Yeah.. Come on, Marshall. I know you want to go check on Ilsa,' _she teased, as Marshall crossed his arms and tried to look annoyed. _'I just check on her to make sure she's safe, that's all!' _he huffed, Katherine laughing as they walked away from the tree and Chance and Ames, their forms slowly dissapearing. _'Whatever you say, Marshall,_' she sighed with a smile, _'even though we both know _he _keeps her perfectly safe.'_

Marshall crossed his arms tightly and grumbled as the wind picked up and carried them away from the graveyard as Chance and Ames tugged their jackets against them and made their way back to the parkinglot.

**R & R Plz!**

**Ghost Katherine and Marshall are so amusing to me :3 And really this didn't turn out like I thought it was going to, but I hope the ChAmes came across like I was trying for... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Authoress Note:** These are just basically a bunch of one-shots and ideas that come to my mind. I am doing this for the couple that has taken a place in my top five fav couples for this fandom, so yes these will all be about a single pairing. Please enjoy~

**Extra Note:**OK so let this be noted that the lovely niagaraweasel had sent me a prompt idea… And wouldn't you know it? It was already on my list of ideas XD nia yer either reading my mind or we're syncing up somehow haha!

Also! It should be noted that I am computer-less. My computer bit it at random and I am writing this from my parents computer (And I HATE this thing cause it's so… Not mine :/ ) and won't be able to update until I can get a new one and get all my files back onto the new one. Which could take a while, seeing as a new comp is 300 bucks and I don't have that. Me is college student and moneh is hard to come by for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

Today had been long and tiring. He'd jumped from a building, crashed an expensive yacht into a burning building to rescue a client and Ames, had to dodge a sniper, and swing from the Golden Gate Bridge ala George of the Jungle style. Which OK, in his line of work wasn't all that much… But he was still human. And like all humans, he could get wary and tired. And right now he was on his feet about to drop, body slouching, tired.

So as soon as the case was closed he dragged himself into the shower to clean up, his head resting against the wall as the water beat down on his stiff and sore body, before jumping into boxers and sweat-pants and face-planting into bed, too tired to pull the covers completely over himself as he almost instantly passed out, Guerrero putting his tools away downstairs being the last sound he clearly heard before he blackened out.

His breathing evened out and his body relaxed only fir a short while, though. Slowly his limbs twitched, his brows furrowing as his body almost seemed to curl in on himself. He began to grit his teeth and his body slowly and jerkily twisted and turned sharply as a terrifying scene was meshed together in his psyche.

_He was running through an abandoned building. His feet echoed loudly with every step he took. He didn't know where he was running to. He just knew he needed to get there and he needed to get there fast. Because something was wrong. _

_He rounded a sharp corner and came to a skidding halt as he found himself in a large white room. He looked back, ready to turn around, when a door closed and he was left in complete whiteness. He tried to feel around for a door, but all he got was air – not even the hint of a wall._

_A creaking noise behind him pulled him from his search. He turned around slowly, tensing and preparing himself for someone to attack… Only to find that in the center of the white room was a swing set that one found at old parks – strong chain link and polished wooden seats – and a little girl. A little girl sat in a dark blue dress, her little legs moving slowly as the swing creaked._

_He frowned and slowly approached the child, looking around for any threat. As soon as he was close enough he could make out the child's features. She was small – possibly around five or six – with dark brunette hair. She looked up at him and he was startled by how bright her amber eyes were and the way she smiled at him with such childish innocence._

"_Hullo," she said, her voice chirpish and confident. She continued to swing as he looked around. "Whatcha looking for?" she asked, as he looked back at her. He shook his head. "Just… Anybody," he replied and she giggled, stopping her little legs and letting the swing come to a halt. "That's a funny name for a friend. I have a friend. His name's Brody. But he's not here right now," the little girl explained, and Chance felt ice drop into his stomach as he took a step back and the little girl slide off the swing._

"_Ames?" he whispered, as she whipped dirt off her dress and grinned up at him. He was almost knocked over when, out of nowhere, a sharp wind hit him and the white of the room began to peel away like wallpaper being ripped down by a child's hands. He covered his face to keep the white from getting into his eyes, stumbling back as he tried to step forward and grab the child Ames._

_But as quickly as the wind came it stopped. His breathing slowed as he slowly let his eyes adjust enough to realize that he was standing in front of Baptiste! He instinctively reached for his gun, only to curse as he realized he didn't have it! His eyes snapped back to Baptiste but he froze when he saw that his gun was no longer pointed at him but at a body that lay three feet from them._

"_Ya always had a thing for dark haired ones, didn't ya mate?" Baptiste tsked as a cold dread seeped through his body as he charged Baptiste, praying that the body wasn't who he feared it was. However, as soon as he was close enough to touch Baptiste, he barely grazed the man before the room shifted and rain pelted down on him._

_He gasped and looked around, his body shaking as he realized he was standing in a graveyard. His eyes were instantly drawn to the one ahead of him and his body moved of its own accord. He shook and stumbled, tripping over hands as they pushed through the earth. Closer inspection revealed each grave to be carved with a name of his past victims. Their dead and decaying arms reached for him, trying to drag him down._

_He paid them no mind as he fell to his knees in front of the newly placed grave, his body heaving and his fist clinching in despair. No! Not another one! Not again! No! His mind was screaming and his eyes were wet – and he knew it was not from the rain – as hands grasped at his legs and hip, dragging him down through the sinking wet mud. He struggled, his hands and nails latching to the grave as he screamed. _

_The hands dragged him down till only his head was above the earth. He was able to look up and gasp as lightning flashed and the little Ames sat on the headstone. "You let me die… Now you have to die," she said, as she looked down and touched the engraved name; her name. Chance struggled harder to keep his head above the ground as he tried to tell her he had tried; that this wasn't want he wanted._

"_No… No… !"_

"NOOOOOO!" Chance screamed, bolting straight up mid scream, his body covered in sweat and his eyes wide and dilated. He panted and shook as he slowly came back to reality. He shook and held his head in his hands as he gulped for air and tried to calm his heart, which felt as though he'd just ran five hundred miles without stopping.

A hard knock on the door caused him to stiffen and jump. He stared as the door opened and his breath caught in his throat. "Hey! Hey are-are you OK? Cause you scared the shit outta me!" Ames exclaimed, clutching her chest, panting a little. "Geeze! I just came back to get my iPod and you just start screaming bloody murder… And whoa you are really pale…"

Chance just stared at her. He was sweating and his heart was still frantic and his body shook. Ames shifted and looked concerned as she played with the door. "Bad dream…?" she asked, seeming to try to understand what was wrong with him. He was kind of freaking her out and if he attacked – not that he normally would but the way he was acting now one could never be sure – she only had her dinky tazer, which she doubt would work against Chance.

"Nightmare," he finally choked out, sounding hoarse and upset. Ames stuffed her iPod in her pocket and gave him a look of sympathy. She knew what it was like to have nightmares. She use to get them a lot back in the orphanage... And Brody knew just how to cheer her up… Oh!

She wasn't sure if this would work, but she hoped so. He just looked so scared and pathetic right now – so un-Chance like – that she just felt she had to try. Ames carefully walked over to him and grabbed his hand, gently tugging on it until he stood on his feet, his limbs shaking just slightly. "Come on. I know just how to help with after nightmare jitters," she explained as she led him downstairs.

Chance stared at Ames's hand linked with his and felt his fear from earlier slowly shifting from him. His body was still taut and his heart still a little frantic though, as they made it down the stairs and rounded to the kitchen. Ames sat him down at the table and walked over to grab two bowls before going over to the fridge. He watched her pull open the freezer and drag out a half a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream. She popped it open before scooping three large scoops into each bowl before putting the ice-cream away and grabbing syrup out of the fridge and chocolate chips hidden up in the higher placed cabinets.

She grabbed the bowls and quickly grabbed spoons before she sat one down in front of him and plopped down beside him. Chance stared at the ice-cream and then looked at Ames as she dribbled a little chocolate syrup on hers. She scooped up a big chunk before biting down and savoring the cold, sugary, treat.

She smiled and waved for him to take a bite. He gave a small warm smile as he took his spoon and got him a decent sized bite. Carmine padded over to lay his head on Chance's lap, seeming to sense something was wrong as the two sat and silently ate the treat Ames had scooped up for them.

Afterwards Ames dragged him to the living room and turned on Netflix before picking out an action comedy. She pulled him onto the couch and they both sat beside each other and watched the film. No words were said, and none were needed. Chance looked at Ames and saw flashes of his dream – Baptiste with the gun; Ames as a child swinging; the gravestone – and reached out to pull her to him.

Ames said nothing and didn't struggle as he squeezed her close, her head lying on his side. Both were comfy and content. So much so that their position was how Winston and Ilsa had found them – both comfortable and asleep close to each other.

And not another nightmare for Chance.

**R & R Plz :]**

**It's corny, it's silly, and it was kinda fun to write I guess. I liked the creepy nightmare part the best – yay for crazy scary dreams! xP**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Authoress Note:** These are just basically a bunch of one-shots and ideas that come to my mind. I am doing this for the couple that has taken a place in my top five fav couples for this fandom, so yes these will all be about a single pairing. Please enjoy~

**Extra Note: **Got the idea from the song _Shot _by _The Rasmus_. I love this song and it just fits Chance a lot. _I'll take the shot for you/ I'll be the shield for you/ Needless to say/ I'll stand in your way/ I'll take the shot for you/ I'll give my life for you/ I'll make it stop/ I'll take the shot/ For you_.

And I really feel this song represents what Chance would be willing to do for his clients… But mostly what he'd be willing to do for someone he loves/strongly feels for. Idk. Maybe I'm looking too much into it.

* * *

><p><strong>Shot<strong>

You ever like been in a car crash? Not like one of those crashes where you accidently rammed into someone and you're left thinking "God that was so fucking stupid!". No I mean one of those crashes where one minute everything is normal and then time seems to slow down as you throw up your arms and wait for the impact and then as soon as you hit what your cars aimed for time like speeds up and blurs together to the point of meshed colors. You ever been in one of those?

Me neither… But I have heard a lot about them. And like the experience that they explain… Well I feel like I understand that now. I understand that heart dropping, gut chilling, feeling. I understand what it's like to watch everything slow down and you can't move or do anything. And I like get what it's like to watch that slow motion speed-up to the point you can't tell what the hell is going on!

You feel helpless… I felt helpless. All I could do was stare wide eyed, scream, and fall to the ground and crawl to him. He was bleeding. It was like a lot of blood and I thought he was already dead! I tried to drag him away from the psycho that shot him as he approached us. He was covered in bruises and burnt and shot at – Hell he was fucking bleeding out his mouth as he approached us . He had a gun at us and I could only scream at him to get away when BAM! Chance's body jerked up and a bullet landed in the guys chest!

"Holy fuck!" was all I could gasp as the guy made a choking sound before he crashed back and dropped, dead before he hit the ground! Chance was breathing heavily, his face pulled in satisfaction and pain before he slumped back to the ground. I shook and screamed for Guerrero and Winston – who were on the other side of the parking lot the shooting had been taking place in – to hurry up and get to them.

"Don't die! Don't die, OK?" I sputtered like an idiot. But I couldn't help it. I had never been this close to the action. I had never been used as a double like this. Sure I pretended to be Ilsa once, but I had never been running with Chance and pretending to be the scared client clinging to him. And I had never seen anyone get shot. Not even that time when I so saved Guerrero from getting killed had I seen anyone get shot. The guy had been dead when I got up. I hadn't seen him die.

It was terrifying. There was so much blood and Chance could be dying and I didn't know what to do besides keep pressure on the wound. I did and tried not to hurt him as he I rested his head on my lap. "Why did you do that, dumbie?" I choked out through my sobs as he gave me this goofiest, boyish, grin that I wanted to smack and hug him for at the same time! How could he be smiling? He'd gotten shot in the chest! "Why did you jump infront of me! I have a vest!"

He just furrowed his brow and gave a shrug, grunting as his movement shifted the wound under my hands. "I forgot," he said, as if it was no big deal and a simple mistake… What? How do you forget something like that? He fucking helped me put the stupid smelly thing on! God what was wrong with him! "You're such a dumbass," I choked out, shaking my head as Guerrero and Winston rounded on them in the van, Guerrero jumping out with a medical kit before the van even came to a hault.

He slid down next to us and shook his head. "Dude, seriously?" he grumbled, sounded annoyed. As if he was annoyed that Chance was wasting his time by getting shot. The two shared a look that I just couldn't understand – like there was some kind of secret they didn't want everyone else to know – before I was told to push down harder on the wound as Guerrero went to work at quickly removing the bullet before the cops showed up.

**-0-**

We made it back to the office an hour later with Chance being carried in by Winston and placed on the couch so he could be cleaned and bandaged. I felt exhausted and totally needed to just crash… But I didn't want to leave Chance until he was all stitched up and OK.

Guerrero finished up a call on his cell before going to work on Chance's chest. "Good news, dude, Lee says she'll be able to patch you up. Bad news? She's gonna be awhile," he explained as he grabbed a needle and thread and handed Chance a piece of wood. The blonde sighed and took the wood and bit down on it and I barely had time to look away as Guerrero began to ram a needle through the pulled skin and start to sew it all up. Oh gross!

I looked away and shuddered but didn't leave the room. I could hear Chance hiss and grumble through the piece of wood and I wanted to feel bad for him. But at the same time I was so mad at him. If hadn't stupidly jumped in front of her like he had he wouldn't have gotten hurt! God men could be so stupid.

"OK Dude. Don't move," Guerrero told him as he tied off the thread and stood up, throwing the needle into his tackle box before closing it and taking it to the kitchen. I was glad Ilsa wasn't here… I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have liked Guerrero using the kitchen to clean off his tools.

"hey? You OK?" I blinked and tilted my head down to look at Chance as he tilted his head up to raise a brow at him, a concerned look on his face. I didn't say anything and he just gave a small grin. "Just a scratch. Don't worry about it," he said, and I wanted to just scream. I glared at him and pushed myself up from my seat, I made to walk past him and to the kitchen, only for him to sit up and grab my wrist. He flinched and growled, laughing lightly as he held my wrist and fell back. "That hurt," he grumbled as I stared at his hand then at him… And felt my breath catch. He was giving me the softest and open look I'd ever seen on him. Why? Why was he so calm about this? Did he like getting shot?

"You know I'd do it again, right?" he said as he released my wrist once he was sure I wasn't going to leave. "I had a vest on," I said, my voice just above a whisper. Chance just shrugged and again flinched as it moved his wound. "Yeah. I know that. But what if the bullet hadn't hit the vest?" he began, tapping a finger against my stomach, the vest still on underneath. "I've been shot a lot. I'm use to the pain. I'm the human target," he smirked, as if what he said was an allusion to some inner joke.

I nodded as my mouth dried and my heart beat through my chest as I quickly walked off to the kitchen. I pulled off my jacket and removed the vest as Guerrero finished with his tool and started reorganizing his tackle box. I sat down at the kitchen bar and grumbled about men being confusing. Guerrero raised a brow at me but said nothing as we remained in silence.

"For the record," Guerrero cut in through the silence as he shut his tackle box to leave, "he remembered you had the vest the whole time. Might want to think on that." And with that he left… Leaving me even more confused than I already was.

**R & R Plz :]**

**So instead of making Chance the clueless one, I went and made Ames the clueless one cause lets face it she can be VERY clueless at times in the show and I think that if the show had gone on and IF Chance had started to show an interest in Ames, it would fly right over her head BECAUSE she wouldn't suspect HIM to like HER.**

**At least that's what I think :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Human Target. At All. If I did, they'd still be playing the damn show and I'd have changed up some things here and there ^^ I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it.

**Authoress Note:** These are just basically a bunch of one-shots and ideas that come to my mind. I am doing this for the couple that has taken a place in my top five fav couples for this fandom, so yes these will all be about a single pairing. Please enjoy~

**Extra Note: **OK so for you Human Target and Guerrero fans, how many of you liked the "Cool Hand Guerrero" episode? –Raises my hand high- Oh I loved that episode to bits for many reasons. And I could rant forever but instead I'm just gonna say that from the episode I took something to help make this piece. And that was the song that plays at the end. Everyone, go and listen to _I'll be here in the morning_ by _Townes Van Zandt_, because that is such a sad, beautiful and sad song and it kinda gave me the idea for this.

_Oh Close your eyes/ I'll be here in the morning/ Close your eyes/ I'll be here for a while/ Oh Lay your head back easy, love/ Close your cryin' eyes/ I'll be layin' here beside you/ When the sun comes on the rise/ I'll stay as long as the cuckoo wails/ And the lonesome bluejay cries/ Oh Close your eyes/ I'll be here in the morning/ Close your eyes/ I'll be here for a while_

* * *

><p><strong>Mornings<strong>

He was afraid. He was more afraid than he had ever been in his life. Scared of himself; scared of her; scared of _them_ more than anything. Of whatever this was! Truthfully he didn't know what he would call it. He… Just didn't know. He'd never had something like this before. Never been in this type of situation.

He shifted, careful not to wake up the brunette sleeping soundly, curled up against him. He was able to pull himself up, his back pressed against the headboard, head rolled back to stare up at the ceiling. Dawn was slowly trying to creep its way through the darkness outside of his bedroom as thoughts of last night began to slowly creep into his mind.

_It had been a slow week for everyone – well save for Guerrero who always seemed to have places to go and people to threaten – and Ilsa had decided to just give everyone the rest of the week off unless something serious happened. She'd ended up leaving for Italy and Chance wasn't at all surprised when Guerrero had informed him he'd be out of state for a while. And he wasn't surprised that Winston had opted to stay at home and relax and sleep the rest of the week off – it was Thursday so by Monday he'd be pretty well rested, that's for sure._

_And that left him and Ames. He'd actually expected Ames to go out with friends and party and show up grouchy and hung-over Monday morning. So he was surprised to come downstairs from his shower to find Ames curled on the couch and watching a Jersey Shores marathon in boy shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. _

_He walked into the kitchen to grab himself a glass of milk. She didn't really seem to be watching the show at all as he rounded to the living-room and stood in the doorway. "Friends busy tonight?" he asked, walking around to the other couch and taking a seat. She looked away from the TV and gave him a small smile that seemed… Almost sad? "Yeah… Not much is happening this weekened save for a few parties that I just don't feel like going to. So like I may just crash at home after this," she motioned to the TV but seemed upset at the prospect of having to go home. Like she was afraid?_

"_Well hey… If ya don't wanna go that far out you can stay here," he said with a lazy shrug. He wasn't really sure what was wrong but he really felt she didn't need to be alone. He wasn't always the best at reading woman – not something he would ever admit out loud, though – but even he could tell she was almost underline pleading that he'd say something; maybe let her stay here. "Just a suggestion," he added quickly, seeing her furrow her brow at him._

_However a small smile appeared and she nodded. "Hey thanks.. That's real cool of you," she sighed, sounding full of relief. He had to smile at that. It was his job to make people feel safe and comfortable and even if Ames was his partner that didn't exclude her from the job either. "Is it OK if I go shower?" she asked, standing up. Chance nodded, but remaind quiet as she stalked away and up the stairs, leaving him alone with Carmine, who jumped up and plopped down to lay where Ames had been sitting, happy to have his spot back._

He looked down, startled as he heard Ames take in a sharp breath and shiver. He unconsciously ran his hand down her arm, feeling goose bumps popping up on her arms and figured she must be having a bad dream. She grumbled and curled to his touch and warmth. "Don't leave me…" she murmured, sighing and relaxing softly as his thumb caressed her arm and she relaxed.

Those words were why he was here. Why he had let her climb into his bed and sleep with him.

_Ames had finished her shower as he had headed upstairs to change into gym shorts and a t-shirt for bed. She was drying her hair when he racked his knuckles against the door, seeking to come in and brush his teeth. "Sorry…" she said, almost sheepish like (which really wasn't like Ames at all! She was never sheepish!) before sliding out of the bathroom to let him brush his teeth._

_Once he was done, he walked to the guestroom to make sure she was comfy – seeing as she was his guest for the night – and was surprised to find her laying on the bed on-top of the covers, already passed out. Chance frowned and slid into the room and took the end of the sheets and pulled them over her, folding her up like a sleeping bag, before shutting off the light and heading to his room._

_He crawled into his bed and turned off the light. Falling asleep quickly had not been something he had been able to do unless exhausted. So he had been just outside of falling asleep when he felt that something wasn't right. Instantly he was awake and up. A gun was removed from a hiding place on his bed and he kept it down and loaded as he crept from his room towards Ames's room where he could tell that something wasn't right and that Ames could be under attack!_

_He pushed the door open roughly and slipped through the doorway into the room and felt his stomach drop. Ames was curled up on the bed and crying, her body shaking and heaving from her compressed sobs. He quickly put his gun on safety and stuffed it into the back of his shorts and quickly walked around the side of the bed to push her hair out of her face. _

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry.. It's fine, don't worry about me.. I'm sorry," she whispered repeatedly. Chance frowned and tried to get her to look at him. "Ames.. Hey.. Come on.. It's OK. I'm here," he said, not sure what else he could say. They looked in each eyes and Ames just cracked. "I-I don't want to be alone! I.. I can't… I don't want to be alone," she cried as he bent down and began to pick her up. There was no way he could let her stay in here alone and the bed was to small for both of them._

_She clung desperetly to him as he carried her to his room. He placed her on the ebd and raised to move, only for her to grip him tighter. "Don't- Don't leave me," she gasped out and Chance made her look in his eyes again. "I'm not going anywhere, ok? I'm just gonna get on the bed, alright?" Ames slowly let him go, allowing him to crawl over her and onto the bed. Instantly she turned and curled up close to him, gripping his arm and shaking. He pulled the covers over them and let her relax._

"_I had… Had bad dreams last night," she whispered as he ran his finegrs through his hair. "When my mom and dad dying… Brody getting blown up… You and everyone just died and I was alone.. I don't-!" she started to go into panick attack again and Chance gripped her arm and shook her lightly. "Ames? Ames! It's OK. I'm right here, OK? Calm down," he said above a whisper, causing her to slowly relax. "I'm.. I'm such a baby, arnt I?" she asked, and he had to chuckle a little. "No. Nobody wants to be alone. You arnt a baby. You're just.. Human."_

_She smiled a small, weak, smile and slowly allowed herself to fall asleep as he pat her head, his fingers lightly scrapping her scalp. When she finally fell asleep, Chance allowed himself to slowly drift off to sleep as well – though a light one so he could wake up quickly if she had another episode._

Now here he was.

Chance looked out the window as he saw the sun poking out slightly over the roofs of Los Angeles and sighed. He should just get up and leave. Who knew if she'd remember last night. She could've been in a sort of sleep-walking/talking fit and not recall any of it.

And well… Maybe he should leave to protect himself. He didn't want to admit that sleeping with Ames beside him had been one of his better nights. A night without flashes of his past and fears. Comforting her to sleep had comforted him as well. And yet… It was that thought that let him know he couldn't leave.

He ran his fingers through Ames's hair and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her breathing and waited for her to wake up; enjoying the silence and comfort he was feeling for as long as he could.

**R & R Plz :]**

**I can't stop listening to that damn song again. I knew I shouldn't have rewatched Human Target! XD ALSO look I was able to update! Check this, I had forgotten I had saved these two chapters on my Flashdrive awhile back and so now I can update a little more for ya'll until I get mah comp back! Yaay!**


End file.
